Creating display objects and inflating them may constitute a significant cause of latency for content-intensive applications, particularly content layouts with variable and/or lengthy sections of content, such as a list or grid. When rendering a content layout for a particular display screen where the content extends beyond the displayable region (requiring the user to scroll the content layout to bring content into view), display objects, nested display objects, and other content elements may be created and inflated as they come into view and recycled as they disappear from view. Request-driven real-time inflation of display objects may prove insufficient for the requirements of such a content-intensive application.